You'll Never Have to be Alone
by Iggymonster
Summary: Arthur doesn't have to be lonely as long as Alfred's there. Involves yaoi - USUK - kissing in the rain, implied sexy time, human names and a whole load of fluff...sort of. Dedication fic


**A/N: Posting twice in a day for different stories FTW.**

**I suddenly got a creative wave flush over me ._. Plus I really wanna dedicate a story to somebody and now's my chance...**

**So this is for the most awesome guy I have ever met. Because I'm a tsundere Brit and he's a cute little American. :3**

**Title inspired by a Maroon 5 song I listened to whilst writing~ I love that band. So much.**

* * *

><p><em>You'll Never Have to be Alone~<em>

Arthur pressed his hand to the glass with a melancholic half-smile and woeful emerald eyes. The raindrops ran down the window pane with great force, the rhythm of the torrential rain loud and obnoxious, making Arthur's heart drop lower than it already was.

"Typical English weather," Arthur mumbled to himself, still looking through the window expectantly, hoping that the rain would suddenly clear up and the sun would peek its head through the clouds for once. Of course, there was a slight possibility because this was unpredictable English weather we're talking about.

The lack of sunlight made the whole of Arthur's house very dark and enigmatic; it was almost creepy like. Suddenly, a huge flash of lightning illuminated the whole sky, providing Arthur with some kind of light to allow him to check the time.

* * *

><p><em>7:30pm.<em>

Arthur sighed again and got off of the windowsill in which he was sat on, which took some time as his legs had become numb. It was then that it dawned on him – he had spent the past hour watching the rain fall. It wasn't as if he'd never seen rain before – he'd seen it more times in his life time than he can count – but for some reason tonight the rain was somewhat...beautiful. It wasn't something he would happily take a stroll in (even with an umbrella) but it was the type of rain where he just wanted to stand outside with a lover and kiss them.

As Arthur walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, he ran a nice warm bath to get into and unwind himself in. He'd had a long day with meetings and whatnot, so it was just a perfect way to get relaxed. Besides, he was feeling a little bit dirty, anyway.

* * *

><p><em>8pm.<em>

Arthur didn't realise that he'd been in the bath for about half an hour; usually, he only took ten minutes, but that was normally because he was in a rush. Plus, he'd never had a proper bubble bath before and the way the warm water came into contact with his stressed out body instantly made him feel so much more composed.

Upon drying himself, he wrapped a bath robe around his body and walked back downstairs. It was too early to go to bed, so he decided he would warm himself with a nice cup of tea and maybe a cheeky biscuit or two.

When Arthur reached the kitchen, he found himself impulsively looking out the window again. It was much more darker now but it was still raining a little bit – the lightning had stopped, too. Arthur shrugged the bad weather off and made himself a cup of tea.

* * *

><p><em>8:30pm.<em>

Half an hour onwards, Arthur was sat in his living room, lying on the sofa in his (embarrassing to say the least) pyjamas, his hand under the pillow his head was resting on as he surfed through the channels. Nothing good was on before the watershed, only boring soaps full of drama and...ew, romance.

Outwardly, Arthur would complain about things too lovey-dovey for his taste, despite being the type to read romantic novels before bed every now and again. Inwardly, Arthur was desperate for someone to share things with.

His mind kept wandering back to how he wanted to be kissed in the rain. He'd heard it was such a romantic thing to do and often saw young couples do it as he roamed the streets late at night. The only problem was that Arthur had nobody to do it with. No one to love, no one to hold...

Arthur had to face it – he was alone, and he'd been alone for years now.

* * *

><p><em>9pm.<em>

Just as Arthur was about to drift off to sleep (not before having another cup of tea, of course), there was a knock at the door. Arthur sat up, rubbed his eyes and lazily walked out of the living room and to the front door.

"Who on Earth could be here at this time of night?" he thought to himself as he opened the door. Of course, it was the person he just about expected it to be.

Blonde hair with the most annoying ahoge known to man, piercing blue eyes...except he looked like a soaked little puppy who wanted an owner or a nice warm place to be in, not left out on the streets. He was also shivering, too.

"Alfred..." Arthur whispered, pulling Alfred into the hall and closing the door behind him. When he realised how concerned he sounded, he cleared his throat and said, "I m-mean...what are you doing here, you bloody git?"

Alfred was dripping everywhere, especially from his hair that seemed to be obscuring most of his face, apart from Nantucket which was miraculously still standing high like an alien antenna.

"I wanted to c-come and visit you," Alfred replied with a meek voice, his teeth chattering and his arms wrapped tightly around his body, hugging himself. "I got lonely and..."

"Say no more," Arthur butted in, feeling a little giggly (but, of course, he was doing his best to suppress how flattered he was for Alfred choosing him of all people to relieve his boredom on).

"G-Got anything warm?" Alfred asked ambiguously, hoping Arthur would get the picture.

Arthur smirked, "I can get you a towel if you'd like..."

* * *

><p><em>9:30pm.<em>

"So, what's the real reason you're here?" Arthur asked, his arms around Alfred's shoulders. By now, Alfred was sat on the sofa shirtless with a towel around his neck and Arthur's spare pyjama bottoms.

"I told you," Alfred sipped the hot chocolate Arthur had prepared for him. It was probably the only thing by Arthur Alfred had ever tasted that didn't make him violently ill or want to die. "I'm bored."

Arthur smiled at him warmly, "Well...if it makes you feel any better, I'm bored by myself too."

Alfred couldn't help but smile back. He'd never seen Arthur so...affectionate in a long time. Not since he was a little kid...had he triggered something?

"Hey, um, since it's late and all, can I sleep over?" Alfred asked, hoping Arthur would say that he could. He'd be even more happier if Arthur let him sleep with him in his bed...

"Sure," Arthur bluntly responded. He then looked down, put his hands on his lap and sighed, hoping to get Alfred's attention.

Arthur was successful with that and managed to even get Alfred to put his hot chocolate down to acknowledge him.

"What's up?" Alfred apprehensively enquired, tilting his head to the side. Arthur couldn't help but notice how endearing he looked.

Arthur didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to make himself look like an idiot.

"Oh...nothing," Arthur eased out, although that wasn't what he wanted to say at all.

He really wanted to comment on how lonely he was and how grateful he was for Alfred suddenly appearing, feeling the exact same way.

If only he felt the same way about other things, too.

Alfred wasn't going to give up. Obviously something was up.

"No, no, dude, tell me," Alfred argued, leaning in so close to Arthur that their cheeks were touching. "You're lonely, aren't you?"

Arthur pushed Alfred away a little but not in a rude way, he just valued private space every once in a while.

"I'm not lonely!" Arthur suddenly stood up, breaking their closeness, his voice changing from depressed to 'I'm totally lying'. "I'm just fine on my own! That's not what I was going to say at all!"

Alfred laughed a little, shaking his head at how stupid Arthur looked and how he wasn't fooling anyone, even Alfred and he wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the box.

Alfred got up too and stood in front of Arthur. As he reached him, getting closer and closer to him, he held one of his hands. Arthur was laughing awkwardly and tried to break their hands free, but Alfred's grip was too strong and Arthur couldn't fight back.

"You're lonely..." Alfred whispered teasingly. He started to rub Arthur's hand.

Arthur felt his cheeks burn; he was blushing, much to his dismay. So much for never showing emotions.

No, wait. It wasn't like it was his choice. He felt like he genuinely couldn't express his emotions, even if he wanted to. That often meant he was misunderstood, although all he wanted was to tell Alfred how much he meant to him and how much he valued their..._special _relationship.

As cringe-worthy as it was to Arthur, it was actually a pretty suitable name.

* * *

><p><em>10pm.<em>

Alfred was still standing in front of Arthur, holding the same hand, teasing him and trying to make Arthur's true feelings show. With his free hand he ran his fingers through Arthur's short, messy blonde locks that felt like soft silk.

Arthur didn't know why Alfred was doing something so...so...he couldn't find the word. Affectionate? Passionate? Seductive?

...Homosexual?

Alfred began to nibble on Arthur's neck, leaving cute little bitemarks that would take a while to fade. Arthur moaned under his breath and held onto Alfred's shoulders, too overwhelmed by the sudden passion heating up the room to comment on it, question it or push Alfred away.

In fact, he was rather liking it, something he never thought could be possible.

Doing something so intimate with Alfred of all people was strangely...nice. Better than his past experiences. Wait, what past experiences? He hadn't been with anyone romantically or sexually since probably his pirate days!

Plus, he never deemed all the times Francis touched him inappropriately romantic or intimate at all. Sexual, yes. Fun, no.

Alfred stopped nibbling at Arthur's neck but not before kissing it as well before he pulled himself away a little, breaking their hands apart. Arthur's chest was rising up and down and his blush was still present. Alfred was blushing himself upon looking at a flustered little Arthur, who looked so endearing it hurt.

Alfred kissed Arthur on the nose, before aiming for his lips. This time, Arthur stopped him by pressing a hand to his chest. His blush grew when he felt Alfred's racing heart, the speed it was throbbing at was roughly the same pace as Arthur's heart was beating, and his heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his throat.

"I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain..." Arthur whispered, hoping he didn't sound too weird or embarrassing. He could hear the rain pour outside as it hit the concrete of the road, so therefore he still had his chance.

Alfred nodded and took Arthur by the hand, leading him out the front door.

* * *

><p><em>10:30pm.<em>

Arthur had his arms wrapped tightly around Alfred's back, his head resting on Alfred's shoulder as they swayed together. A street light illuminated them, making them feel like they were the only people that mattered. They were the only ones out – everyone else was inside, not wanting to go out thanks to the poor weather.

Arthur took his head off of Alfred's shoulder and stood on his toes in order to reach Alfred's head with his lips pouted, ready for a kiss. Alfred bent down a little so Arthur's toes wouldn't hurt and smashed his lips against Arthur's.

They kissed passionately, both of them not wanting to let go because the moment was so perfect. Arthur had achieved his dream and Alfred had been the one to make it true, so it was a win-win situation for both. Finally, Alfred broke free from the first initial kiss and looked down at his sweet little Arthur, who was looking up at him, probably craving more. They were both soaking wet of course but that didn't seem to matter anymore.

"You'll never have to be alone anymore," Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, sending shivers through all of Arthur's body. "Because you've got me. I love you."

Arthur's blush returned again but it wasn't as vibrant as before. With a smirk, he whispered into Alfred's ear, "I'm not saying it."

Alfred felt a little saddened by this inside but on the outside he laughed it off.

"Then I'll say it for you," Alfred whispered back, cupping Arthur's head into his hands and running his fingers through his now dripping wet, soft hair. "I love you too."

Arthur wrapped his arms back around Alfred, pulling them both into a sweet embrace. He snuggled his head down into Alfred's chest and, once positive his voice would be muffled, he sighed, "I love you, Alfie."

Alfred had heard him but didn't dare to comment on it and he pretended to have not heard when in truth it meant the world to him.

* * *

><p><em>11pm.<em>

Well, I'll leave that to your imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: N'aww. How cute. **

**I know this has a serious case of P,WP? I know, I know, trust me. I'm just in such a cute little mood and I wanted this to be short, sweet and, well, a one shot. JUST A WHOLE TRUCK TON OF FLUFF, YA KNOW. Ka-fucking-waii desu neee? ...That's why people hate us. Srsly**

**I'm sorry if it sucked D:**

**I love feedback and I'd really appreciate if you took the time to tell me if it was good or not :/ I was aiming for cute and I hope I got it right on...I really don't know anything about relationships because I've avoided them all of my life and, personally, kissing in the rain is not my kinda thing because I'm a girl and my hair isn't pretty when it's wet**

**Hasta la Pasta~!**


End file.
